During drilling operations, a drilling fluid may be “lost” to the formation due to instability or other issues with the formation that surrounds the wellbore. In some cases, a heavy lost circulation material (LCM) is added to the drilling fluid to help stop the loss of drilling fluid to the formation. Often, the losses must be cured before pulling out of the well and running back into the well with another bottom hole assembly (BHA) such as an open ended pipe to spot cement, for example. Alternatively, the well section can be drilled with losses (e.g., blindly); however once the drill bit reaches a target depth, these losses must be cured before pulling out of the hole to run casing. The current practice involves pumping small concentrations of the LCM through a nozzle of the drill bit until the losses are cured completely or tripping out of hole if allowed. This results in spending tremendous amount of time, money and drilling fluid volumes. In some aspects, a drill bit nozzle may not be sufficient enough to efficiently pump the LCM through it to cure losses.